Strengthened With Love
by TheOriginalAmy1
Summary: Owari No Seraph/ Seraph of the End Fanfiction. Yuu x Shinoa / Yuunoa based fanfiction.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I'd love to thank you for clicking on this story. Most people would prefer a MikaYuu ship, but I have my reasons why I ship this couple. It is important why you read this chapter because I think it may help you to understand this ship.

I mean, everyone has their own opinions of different ships. I just particularly like this ship because of their contrasting, yet similar personalities.

Hiiragi Shinoa usually never lets people know about her true emotions because she thinks nobody cared about her due to her childhood. She comes from the Hiiragi Family, and because her sister Mahiru Hiiragi was supposed to be the successor of the family, Shinoa was cast aside. Despite this, Mahiru Hiiragi was the person she was closest too. Shortly afterwards, her sister was killed in the process to complete Cursed Gear due to her blind love for Ichinose Guren. Because of this, she was hurt because she could not protect her sister. Shinoa thought that the easiest way to live life was to care for and protect herself only. This is why her heart is of stone.

However, when she crossed paths with Hyakuya Yuuichiro, he had witnessed things and had a dark past after having his family killed. He had a strong will to protect not just his family, but everyone. He was outgoing, did his own thing and only cared for others' wellbeing, never putting himself first. This is what Shinoa did not understand. She simply could not fathom why he chose to make life harder for himself. But soon after forming the Shinoa Squad, she realised why it was important to protect people that she was close to. However, after discovering how close-minded Yuu was, she had to teach him the hard way. You can't always protect everyone, even if you have the strength to.

It's like Shinoa's heart is of stone and Yuu's heart is of fire. Maybe this ship will allow them to forge an unbreakable glass that protects everybody from harm's way.

Also, it's rare to see this ship because there are a lot of MikaYuu ships. Which I understand because they seemed pretty close in the anime, to begin with, it's the anime's fault for making the ship canon. However, they seemed more like in a brotherly love rather than romantic love to me. So I honestly did not prefer that ship.

Moving on, I'm not sure how I will start this story or what the plot should be yet, however, it should take place after they hideout on the beach after betraying their team. My idea is that they try to make their way back into the city to save Krul Tepes in Mika's interest and try to reverse what happened to the Seraph. Or maybe make negotiations with the Vampires. I'm not sure, because not every story has a happy ending.

Or I could make this a simple lighthearted story. Where it has the same concept of what I just talked about, but it takes place just after Yuu is revealed to have the Seraph gene. I would love to take requests and ideas for this story.

About lemons...I'm a very shy writer and if anything I will practice myself on writing limes in the story, other than that it makes me cringe when I'm writing them. Seriously, try writing one yourself and see how you start to cringe.

I'm not sure about what this story's name will be, so I will name it Strengthened with Love.

The reason why I will name it this is because if you love someone, there is a stronger urge to protect them right?

I do not own anything, the characters, the Anime. It doesn't belong to me.


	2. Chapter 1

Before you get into the story, you should know that I have written this chapter different than the plot goes. Because of fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

Shinoa looked outside as she sat near the hospital window, replaying the events of the past week and also pondering deeply about what Guren had said to her.

**"Sacrifice is the only reason we have a fighting chance. Don't let your feelings for Yuu get in the way of remembering that."**

Shinoa pondered deeply as the butterflies rose up from her stomach to her chest. Her blush spread like a wildfire across her face as her teammate slept soundly beside her. Then she yelped as her heart leapt at remembering Guren's other statement.

**"If you do have feelings for him, then you should stay by his side. Be there when he wakes up."**

"I think I might be falling for you, Yuu..." she unconsciously whispered while staring at his sleeping face and holding his hands.

"We need your help, without you, our squad is incomplete...Wake up, for all of us."

Suddenly realising what she had done, she had quietly gasped and stared at her hands. Who was she kidding? Had Yuu ever looked at her in that way before? Perhaps family came first in his case.

'But...could love give us the strength to protect those we love...?' she thought deeply into the situation.

Shinoa waggled her head furiously, trying to clear her mind. Now was not the time to be studying romance. They had a lot of dilemmas on their hands. Yuu was revealed to have a seraph wing and was somewhat not human. She needed to focus on her partner's...safety. Her train of thought was cut off when she saw Yuu fidgeting restlessly in his sleep. Her heart rate started to build. She moved closer to put her hand on his hand to comfort him, which she did and she thought was strange of her, but as she studied closer she yelped as she saw something poking at the bedsheets he was under.

"Ah!" she gasped, startled at the abrupt action, but grinning at the same time.

'What if...I took a picture of this, just to tease him about it later...?' she thought. And she thought it was a genius idea.

No, it wasn't. This whole situation was just a breeding ground for cringe to seep into.

Yuu was having a certain dream right in front of her and the situation's impact had just slapped her in the face.

She reassured and told herself to relax and calm down. Her whole body had started to heat up and lewd, unnatural thoughts and ideas had started dangerously murmuring to her brain about irrational things that she knew that she should not get herself into. She tried to convince herself that it was his knee and took a very deep breath. Just his knee. A slightly tall knee. Oh... she couldn't do it. Why today of all days?

"Shinoa!" a voice suddenly squeaked in the corridor.

To say that Shinoa freaked out is an understatement. She literally almost shit her pants. What was she going to do? She walked over and put another pillow on top of it and went toward the door unsure of how this situation would play out.

Yoichi appeared by the door, looking gleefully around the room to see if Yuuichiro had woken up, but that was not the case. He sighed sadly. While Shinoa sighed from relief.

"Wow...he still hasn't woken up yet...He's been in asleep for 7 days now Shinoa. Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Yoichi asked sounding worried.

She looked Yoichi dead in his eyes.

"Of course." she sharply stated, "I believe in Yuu."

Yoichi smiled softly before he walked in and sat down next to Yuu. Yoichi did look genuinely worried for him as they were pretty good friends. As Shinoa saw Yoichi trying to lift the pillow, she coughed loudly and beckoned Yoichi over to her.

"Um...Yoichi?" Shinoa tried to start off but nervousness wavered in her tone as she pointed to Yuu with an evident blush on her face, "Yuu is having a little uh...situation down there and I don't think you should get involved."

It took Yoichi less than two seconds to figure out what I meant before he got all flustered and walked back into the room to sit down while trying desperately to find something else to concentrate on just so he could forget that memory.

Shinoa just stepped outside to get water and have a think outside.

She had a LOT to think about. Why did Yuu have a Seraph wing? Why did he try to hurt his friends? And worst of all, why did Guren know this and not do anything about it? She should really talk to Guren about it and get to the bottom of it. He was just playing around, and that was just something she did not appreciate. She sat with her back against the hospital roof pondering.

"If it's not going to benefit Yuu, it's bullshit." she snapped quietly without putting much thought into what she was saying.

"YOU FOUR EYES SHIT!" a female voice suddenly yelled.

This snapped Shinoa out of her thoughts.

"Oi, you little bitch. Watch your words..." someone retorted, trying to keep their cool.

Shinoa peered over the edge while watching Kimizuki and Mitsuba fight. She inwardly smiled and thought about Yuu's desire to fight people. She really had a soft spot for her friends. And she also wanted to protect them. This squad, even though people argued, had a bond of familial love in it. Then, it suddenly hit Shinoa.

What if you could protect more people when you are Strengthened with Love?

She'd think about it.

But for now...

"Ara, ara~ what are you two lovebirds making a fuss about outside of the hospital?" she yelled down to them.

The shouting suddenly stopped. They both looked up, blush evident on their faces.

"Shinoa! You have no shame do you?" Mitsuba yelled up to her.

"I could say the same to you..." whispered Kimizuki. Mistuba smacked him with her cursed gear. She was not in the mood.

"What the hell?" he yelled. That shit hurt. (A/N: get the reference? Haha.)

"Anyway," Shinoa mischievously continued loudly while walking away, "Mitsuba's on her period, so be gentle with her Kimi-chan~"

"SHINOA! I swear when I get upstairs, you are dead! You shameless pig!" Mitsuba yelled.

'Welp, I learn from the best..' Shinoa hummed quietly in her thoughts. Just as she was about to open the roof door, Yoichi appeared while panting heavily.

"Yuu...he's awake..." he said in between breaths.

She opened her eyes wide while starting to feel her short legs pull her body along with it.

"Okay, tell the others too!" she shouted while running off to his room. When she appeared in front of his room she thought...

"Well, this is a sight I'd never expected to see."


	3. Temporary Notice

Hello there everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I have been writing it since the 29th of December last year and I'm really excited to continue with it. This story will get an Info page and Chapter 1 will be rewritten. I like to work on one story at a time. Chapter 1 will be the same but slightly altered since I want the characters to stay in character. Writing another story has given me time to figure out the storyline for this and I'm very excited! I need to rewatch the anime again so that I can correct the plot holes and then add interesting parts in. Thank you to the people who have read my stories and left reviews as well. I am so glad that I do not get spammed with "UPDATE UPDATE!" I'm really grateful for it.

If push comes to shove and I cannot complete my other story Pink Annoyance in time to start writing this (which is around the end of June), then I will try my best to write both stories at the same time which is possible because I can watch the anime in my free time but the updates will be slow since I am approaching year 11 and need to concentrate on studying since this site is what I go to in my free time. Or when I'm bored, I look at my notes of story ideas and update stories.

I also need to step up my game because personally, there aren't a lot of Yuunoa written fanfiction anyway since the main ship is MikaYuu. This story isn't just concentrating on their relationship but their relationship with their team as a whole. Also some character development.

I might plan on changing the cringey story name, please let me know if I should keep it or not. Thank you for sticking with me this far!


End file.
